nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Iroasenai Hitomi
|name = Iroasenai Hitomi |kanji = 色褪せない瞳 |romaji = Iroasenai Hitomi |artist = Alisa Takigawa |lyrics = Alisa Takigawa |arrangement = |composer = |length = |ending = 3 |start = SoHW1 |end = SoHW4 |release = September 7, 2016 |prev = Season |next = Beautiful }} is the ending theme song of Signs of Holy War TV Special, performed by the J-Pop artist Alisa Takigawa. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version English= The back that looks at the future didn't look like it had any hesitation Inside my heart, a small fire is born Because I wanted to be like you, I walked alongside you When I realized I was out of breath, I knew for the first time I had potential that I didn't know of that I had kept in a box I can't see anything in the gloom, I forcibly opened the rusty key to my heart You have your very own special color Even if it's about to be crushed, it's still shining strong Each wearing their own color, we're going to live on I'll protect everything that you have |-| Kanji= 先を見据える背中に 一つも迷いは見えなくて わたしの心の中に 小さな炎が生まれてる 君のようになりたいと 同じ歩幅で歩いたけど 気づけば息は上がって 初めてわかった まだ知らない自分の可能性 箱にしまったままだった 暗がりでは何も見えない 錆び付いた胸の鍵抉じ開けて 君には君にだけの 特別な色がる 誰に塗りつぶされそうでも強く光ってる それぞれ色纏い 生き抜いていくんだよ 君のすべてわたしが守る |-| Rōmaji= Saki wo misueru senaka ni Hitotsu mo mayoi wa mienakute Watashi no kokoro no naka ni Chiisa na honoo ga umareteru Kimi no yō ni naritai to Onaji hohaba de aruita kedo Kizukeba iki wa agatte Hajimete wakatta Mada shiranai jibun no kanōsei Hako ni shimatta mama datta Kuragari de wa nani mo mienai Sabitsuita mune no kagi kojiakete Kimi ni wa kimi ni dake no Tokubetsu na iro ga aru Dare ni nuritsubusaresō de mo tsuyoku hikatteru Sorezore iromatoi Ikinuite ikunda yo Kimi no subete watashi ga mamoru Full Version Kanji= 先を見据える背中に　一つも迷いは見えなくて わたしの心の中に　小さな炎が生まれてる 君のようになりたいと　同じ歩幅で歩いたけど 気づけば息は上がって　初めてわかった まだ知らない自分の可能性　箱にしまったままだった 暗がりでは何も見えない　錆び付いた　胸の鍵　抉じ開けて 君には君にだけの　特別な色がある 誰に塗りつぶされそうでも強く光ってる それぞれの色纏い　生き抜いていくんだよ 君のすべてわたしが守る 今も周り見渡せば　止まることない人混みの中 肩と肩がぶつかっても　言葉は交わされない 強さは誰かを睨んで　突き進むことじゃないよ 目を合わせて笑ってみれば　立ち止まることだって怖くない 君には君にだけの　幸せの場所がある 誰に壊されそうになっても消えることのない それぞれの幸せを　比べても意味がない 君が笑う　世界がまわる 風がまた記憶を連れてくる　大丈夫ほらね大丈夫 過去の自分と目を合わせて　大空へと深呼吸 ひとりぼっちでいても　自分の色は見えない 君に触れると濁ったこころ透き通ってく 君には君にだけの　特別な色がある 誰に塗りつぶされそうでも強く光ってる それぞれの色纏い　生き抜いていくんだよ 君のすべてわたしが守る この炎が心灯すかぎり |-| Romaji= Saki wo misueru senaka ni Hitotsu mo mayoi wa mienakute Watashi no kokoro no naka ni Chiisa na honoo ga umareteru Kimi no yō ni naritai to Onaji hohaba de aruita kedo Kizukeba iki wa agatte Hajimete wakatta Mada shiranai jibun no kanōsei Hako ni shimatta mama datta Kuragari de wa nani mo mienai Sabitsuita mune no kagi kojiakete Kimi ni wa kimi ni dake no Tokubetsu na iro ga aru Dare ni nuritsubusaresō demo tsuyoku hikatteru Sorezore iromatoi Ikinuite ikunda yo Kimi no subete watashi ga mamoru Ima mo mawari miwataseba tomaru koto nai hitogomi no naka Kata to kata ga butsukatte mo kotoba wa kawasarenai Tsuyosa wa dareka wo nirande tsukisusumu koto janai yo Me wo awasete warattemireba tachidomaru koto datte kowakunai Kimi ni wa kimi ni dake no shiawase no basho ga aru Dare ni kowasaresō ni natte mo kieru koto no nai Sorezore no shiawase wo kurabete mo imi ga nai Kimi ga warau sekai ga mawaru Kaze ga mata kioku wo tsuretekuru daijōbu hora ne daijōbu Kako no jibun to me wo awasete oozora e to shinkokyū Hitori bocchi de ite mo jibun no iro wa mienai Kimi ni fureru to nigotta kokoro sukitootteku Kimi ni wa kimi ni dake no Tokubetsu na iro ga aru Dare ni nuritsubusaresō demo tsuyoku hikatteru Sorezore iromatoi Ikinuite ikunda yo Kimi no subete watashi ga mamoru Kono honoo ga kokoro tomosu kagiri |-| English= Video References }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes